


A Name by any other.......would be better than mine

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mrs Stilinski - Freeform, Sex, Truth or Dare, a cast of oc's but their in the past, teen wolf bingo square fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells the pack his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name by any other.......would be better than mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my teen wolf bingo Square of Jackson/Stiles Truth or Dare. Thank you oomnydevvotchka for a great beta job. 
> 
> Idea came from an old TV show (like black and white old) if you can guess it Ill give you a cookie - or you can read the notes on the bottom.

“Dare! I change my mind and pick dare,” Stiles said frantically, while waving his arms around to prove his point. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles' outlandish way of handling a simple game. The rules of truth-or-dare were simple, yet someone always thought they could bend the rules to back out of the game. “Stiles, you know there’s no changing your pick, you selected truth. Answer Erica's question.”

“But it’s a dumb question,” Stiles retorted.

“It's a simple question,” Erica said.

“You know, I'll find the answer. Might as well tell us,” Lydia added, using her hand to include everyone in her response. The pack was hanging out at Lydia’s tonight. Her parents were gone, per usual, and, as Jackson put it, why would they creep around in a subway car when Lydia had a bitchin' game room.

As usual the pack split, the girls deciding to play silly slumber party games once Allison and Lydia heard Erica had never gotten to play them before, while the guys challenged themselves to some form of competition that the humans, like Stiles, couldn’t hope to win since they were sans wolf-powers. Since the girls’ group had only three members, Stiles was dragged into their activities for the evening. 

“For you maybe,” Stiles said while slouched into his chair, “I swear we need to invite Danny to these things, so I wouldn't be the only guy at the girly table.”

“You wish, Stilinski,” Jackson yelled from the other side of the room where the guys were playing pool. “Danny is first line with three werewolves; he wouldn't be with the girls.”

“I think you’re insulting me Jackson. Not the right thing to do if you ever want to get back in my bed again,” Stiles snapped back. They may have been together for a few months, but Jackson still acted like a dick once in a while.

Lydia, however, saw Jackson's interest in the conversation as a way to bypass Stiles for the answer. “So, can you answer the question Jacks?”

“I can honestly say that that question has never come up in conversation, bedroom or otherwise,” Stiles answered for Jackson.

Jackson, however, got a confused look on his face. “I thought your name was Stiles?” 

“Really, Jackson, you don't know your own boyfriend’s name? Or at least the fact Stiles is just a nickname?” Erica sneered.

“I know Stiles isn't his real name,” Scott said.

“You’ve been his friend forever, what's his first name, Scott?” Allison asked, smiling at her boyfriend. An Allison smile could get anything out of Scott.

Scott's forehead wrinkled, trying to come up with the answer from his memory. “I don't know?”

“Are you sure you don't know, or can you just not remember?” asked Isaac. Clearly, the game was on hold for the discussion around them.

“I don't think I was ever told,” answered Scott.

Stiles, on the other hand, was smirking at the group. Like he would do something so damaging as letting people know his first name. 

“I don't know what you're smiling about, I'll just get Danny to hack into the school records,” Lydia told Stiles with her I-could-take-over-the-world smile.

“Fine. Fine. I'd rather you hear the whole story from me,” Stiles said in defeat. “But, after today, no one mentions this to anyone,” Stiles looked across and got reassurances from everyone in the room. Even from the two Hales reading by the fireplace, (well, Peter was reading., Derek was watching the room like the couch would attack at any minute). “And, just to make this clear, I am only telling you because if Lydia follows through with her threat, then you all will get the wrong idea.”

“Ok, first I'll like to point out that my father really loved my mother, and she was the one that came up with my name,” Stiles started with. “So, as the story goes, it was T-minus two months when my mother decided to have a dinner with members from both sides of the family. It was during dessert that my parents announced that I was going to be a boy. That's when, as my father put it, 'all hell broke loose' with everyone having an option on what to name me.”

 

“Well, I think you should name him after your father dear, he would have loved it,” Stella Peters told her granddaughter. “Irwin is such a strong name.”

“Well, Grandmother, I was thinking of naming him after Alex's father,” The very pregnant Celia Stilinski smiled, nodding toward her husband. 

“You cannot name that child Konstanty,” Alex's grandmother said. “I should have never listened to your grandfather Alex, keeping the tradition of Polish names for the males. And then he went off and named you Alesky Stilinski. A rhyming name! I say break with tradition. I wanted to name your father Thornton. Alex, I think that you should name your son that.”

“We'll certainly consider it, Grandma,” Alex Stilinski said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“I, for one, like the name Noah. It's not too out of date and a good biblical name, to boot,” Adam Peters, Stella's husband, added.

“Noah's good, but I think the name should have some meaning dear; like Irwin,” Stella told her husband.

“Please, I may not like the name Konstanty, but it has just as much meaning to Alex as Irwin has to Celia,” Alex's grandmother retorted. 

“Yes, this should be about what they want to name their child. We should only be giving them ideas,” Alex's aunt joined the conversation. “I for one love the name Templar. It's a good and noble name, like the Knights that were labeled with the same name.”

“It is also the name you gave your dog, Betty,” Grandmother Stilinski snapped. “And, I think they shouldn’t name the child after some French knights that the Pope decided to off. Thornton is a perfectly good name without the bloody massacre behind it.”

“I swear, you're a snob-nose busybody that loves to put down other people’s ideas,” Stella snapped at Alex's Grandmother. 

After that, the dining room turned into a pandemonium of loud voices throwing their opinion around. No matter what Alex and Celia said, the other adults would not listen to reason. Tried and worn out, Celia sat back in her chair and let the battle rage around her. She felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Lindy, Alex's young niece that would be about five years older than her own son. Putting her arm around the child, Celia was surprised that this girl seemed more grown up then the adults around her. Lindy handed Celia her doll that looked strikingly like the little girl. “You know what's a pretty name? Emily. It's so pretty I named my doll it.”

 

“Dude, please tell me your name is not Emily,” Scott looked at his friend like he just found out his puppy had died.

“First off, Emilio is the male version of Emily, or at least that's what my mother told me. And second, no not really,” Stiles told Scott, hoping to calm him down. The dude looked like he was going to bawl at any minute.

“So what did they name you, Stiles?” Isaac asked. “I mean not all of those names are bad, although I'll admit Konstanty is kind of hard to say.”

“Okay, so as my father tells me, repeatedly, he let my mother choose. He told me he never knew what she was going to name me. He expressed that he wanted it to be a surprise.” Stiles continued. “I like to think that if he knew, he would have changed her mind, but on the day I was born, Dad was suck at work with some hunting accident or something. By the time he got to the hospital, I was already born and the birth certificate was filled in and signed.” 

“Okay, secret’s over, what’s your name, Stiles?” Amazingly, or maybe not, Derek, of all people, was the one to ask first.

“Well, Mom took the first letter of each name and used them to spell my name.”

“Oh My God!” Lydia yelled. “Please tell me I am wrong and your mother didn't name you what I think she did!”

“Yeah, I am Kitten Stilinski.”

The room was so quiet, Stiles was stunned he didn't see a tumble weed roll though the plush game room. He was expecting laughter. Or cat jokes. Or even cat vs. dog jokes. But, what he got was three opened mouth stairs, thanks to Isaac, Scott and Erica. Two sets of eyes wide in shock from Allison and Boyd. Lydia looked sick. Derek looked pissed, so you know, normal. Peter looked amused. And Jackson, he had on his sexy smirk that he liked to wear after he and Stiles had a bout of toe curling sex.

Stiles was not the least bit shocked that it was Peter the recovered first with a “Well, you know, that would explain the curious thing you’ve got going on.”

 

Later that night, Stiles and Jackson were in Stiles’s room. His father was on another late night shift, leaving the two alone in the house. Which suited Jackson just fine, as he had plans that included a very naked and sweaty Stiles under him.

Jackson waited until he was stretching Stiles open to bring up the name Kitten. Of course, it didn’t help that when Stiles said Jackson's name there was a slight hiss to it when  
Jackson licked Stiles inner thigh. He loved making Stiles mew in need.

“You sound just like a kitten when you make sounds like that,” Jackson commented as he shifted his body to line himself up with Stiles. “Your needy little mews make me want to watch your body arch as I pet you,” Jackson pushed his hips forward, sliding the head past the tight ring of muscles.

Stiles grabbed on to Jackson's upper arms, digging his nails into his skin. “See, you even try to scratch me with your little claws,” Jackson chuckled at his own joke.

“Jackson, I swear, if you don’t shut up and fuck me, I’ll claw your damn eyes out.”

“Oh, is my little Kitten hungry for some meat?” Jackson pulled back and pushed himself in to the hilt. “Yes, my little Kitten is moody when he’s hungry.”

Jackson easily went into the perfect rocking rhythm of their bodies. It seemed that no matter how many times they had sex, Stiles was always just as tight and hot as the first time. Tonight was no exception. Jackson felt his balls tighten as he stroked Stiles’s cock faster, needing Stiles to come before him. He pulled right out before Stiles had a chance to come hard around his cock. Stroking his own cock, he watched as Stiles painted his own chest with hot sticky rivulets of come.

“Open up, Kitten, I want to come in your mouth. I want to watch my cream shoot across your tongue. I want to watch you drink it all like the greedy little kitty cat you are.” 

As soon as Stiles’s mouth was open, stream after stream of come squirted out of Jackson. It covered Stiles’s pink tongue, his lips, and his teeth. Jackson used his fingers to scoop Stiles’ own come to his mouth after Jackson was done.

Stiles licked his lips, giving a final suck to Jackson’s finger before falling back down on the bed. Jackson knew if he could, Stiles would be purring in delighted satisfaction. Yes, his Stiles was more cat-like then he wanted to believe. Lying down, Jackson let Stiles curl into his body heat as he stroked up and down Stiles’s spine. 

“You look like a content cat,” Jackson remarked, more to himself than to Stiles.

Stiles made a little humming noise that sounded like an agreement to Jackson. The two lay like that, just letting time pass. Before Jackson fell asleep, Stiles spoke up.

“Hey, Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“You bring the Kitten thing up again outside of the bedroom, and I will claw your dick off.”

“Duly noted, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the Dick Van Dyke Show, Robby comes home asking why he has such a bad middle name. Rob tells him the story of why he had the middle name Rosebud


End file.
